2010 Archieve
October 22, 2010 :Thanks for all staffs who did the projects, we really appreciate it. Since yesterday I have tests so I can't came here for a long time, sorry for that. Now we planning to release Narcissu ID at winter or spring (if it's really need to do). Once again thanks for all staffs who really contribute their hard works. :Ishino Merino 08:43, October 22, 2010 (UTC) : :As we all know, there are several changes on wikia's site regarding the new appearances. So maintain the new looks were included to my agenda for this week, but... Its look like I must halt my job for next week as I'm having mid-test. Now, for most ambitious plan is to release Narcissu ID on winter (ah... the truth is I'd like to release it by last summer). The Problem is… We must produce other two localization project before Bahasa Indonesia recognized by VN community worldwide. :Bancho Pioneer 02:29, October 22, 2010 (UTC) *'September 14, 2010' :First off all, Happy Eid ul-Fitr 1431. I've doing some major site moving for Phionsoft Studios blogroll, now we could use .co.cc domain. Once it has been finished for the setup, I hope all of you would contribute as contents author. :Bancho Pioneer 18:02, September 13, 2010 (UTC) *'August 25, 2010' :Sorry all I can't coming so often, my school gives me a lot of tasks. So I must finish it, but don't worry. I have been fixing some script, and editing some graphics. Right now I'll upload the new script and waiting for Pioneer comments for my edited graphics. That's all for today, I hope Phionsoft Std will be a great studios for VN. :Ishino Merino 04.1 pm, August 25, 2010 (UTC) *'August 24, 2010' :Excuse my rudeness as the Project Leader for not coming to the site very often, well frankly the reason itself won't tell anything 'bout my excuses. I have high hope we can release Narcissuid before winter (as the launching site have been prepared by me), so in the new year we goes straight progressing other uncovered project such as Tsuki no Terasu, etc. :Oh, regarding the registration of Indonesian Flag on VNDB.ORG. We need at least 3 completed projects to be legally recognized. So, how about it? Should we do some quick localization with ELVN community's products? :Bancho Pioneer 17:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) *'August 22, 2010' :Sorry for my 2-months of absence. I got a lot of things to do at school. And I played too much Visual Novels that I forgot about this site (hehe). Either way, I think I'll manage Qchecking the script 0006b.txt by the end of the month, or at the beginning of next month. Well, at the very least it won't last pretty long. (Thanks to the ramadhan month that I have too much of free time.). And also, I'll write any problem and other miscellaneous things regarding NarciID on Narcissu's talk page. :KyouSama 03:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) *'July 25, 2010' :Check this site for a while and do some approval for the new staff, maybe later this afternoon I'll post the complete Indonesian nscript.dat for Narcissuid Project, and external profreading scripts done by one of my pupil on Phionsoft Std :) :Bancho Pioneer 17:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) *'July 17, 2010' :It's been awhile since I visit this place, once again I'm really busy as committe in my school. Today is the last day of students orientation, I hope I can get a lot of rest and continue my project in Moonshine and Narcissuid. At least I can translate some sentences and watch some animes videos. So our to do today are: :- Translating Moonshine Scripts :- Checking this site. :Yeah that's all, maybe I can do some work and finish my job. Go Phionsoft! Go Phionsoft! :Ishino Merino 03.20 pm, July 17, 2010 (UTC) *'June 29, 2010' :Its my first visit since my update last week, things become too harsh in the Campus. Gladly I've finished this semester with good score (guess through hard work I can surpass almost anything). :Inspired by dannychoo's mascot Mirai Suenaga, I thought Phionsoft Std. needs it own mascot. As till this time, Phionsoft uses toddler Nanami Madobe as the R&D Mascot. I'll come with some ideas soon, we'll create dedicated page to discuss the general idea there. :Well, though we have our symbol already... its the Phi-Star (you can see it at the banner on the side). :Bancho Pioneer 08:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) *'June 28, 2010' :It's have been awhile for me again, Today and 2 weeks forward I'll busy, since i am a committe for new students orientations. Not only that, our leader Pioneer still busy so this project paused for awhile until all task finished. :Nothing to do today, but I'll take care this website. And I'll continue my rject in Narcissuid and Moonshineid... :Ishino Merino 05.26 pm, June 28, 2010 (UTC) *'May 21, 2010' :Yesterday, I've been informed by one of my staff, Kyuzuryu who begin to do a routine check with Narcissus Script. He said that all Japanese text there turn into subliminal font. I'd like to check it up as fast as possible, too bad I've sort of prob with my .Net conn. :Following next day (its today), it seems like the problem has been resolved, thanks to Ishino! :I'm glad we're having new member. His ID was Martinez (thought it appears that he haven't sign up to this site yet). He will be working on Narcissuid Project as EN-ID TLCer. I hope we can improve our quality and make the localization progress even faster. :I'll do whatever it takes to make Narcissu available for Indonesian public as it has such great stories to share. :Bancho Pioneer 12:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *'May 19, 2010' :It's has been a while since I write this wikia, lot of school tasks and few times to do it.NO tmuch to do today except I enter a competition, writing competitions in Kaori. Downloading anime in my spare times always in line, and so for to do list for today are: :- EN re-insertions for 007c.txt, yeah because a lot of words and a few of times I can't finish it soon. :- Preparing for last semester exam. :- A lot of sleep ( I need it if i don't do it, I'll sleep at class). :That's all for today, I think it's enough, and we should take nore staff to do this translations :Ishino Merino 02.34 pm, May 19, 2010 (UTC) *'April 30, 2010' :I'm still in scripting progress for Narcissu, yeah checking some typos, fixing indonesian sentences. I've been reaching half of 006b.txt and still on. Not much anything that I do, I upload some new scripts to this wikia. Okay not much to say today, and I hope I can meet my friends in Salatiga, yeah just meeting and tradng data. :Ishino Merino 02.16 pm, April 30, 2010 (UTC) *'April 28, 2010' :There have been a serious issue in TLWiki regarding the takedown of Eden*'s page by Minori. Well I must say here, regardless we don't have any direct ties with TLWiki, I am as Love Plus Translation Project's TLC want to say, "The important step in starting a Translation Project is 'Permission', as we have been granted to do the fans TL there is no need of worry for doing our work". :So... if theres anyone here liked to do x, y, or z translation project, you must send direct permission to the developver, but before doing so, please tell me first, I might help you to write the permission request or give some advices regard to the issue. :Bancho Pioneer 01:43, April 28, 2010 (UTC) *'April 25, 2010' :It's been a while since I updating this site, yeah my school connections broken caused by electrical short circuit. Not musch to say today, but I'll enlist to do list for today. They are: ::-Analyze and fixing Narcissu script. ::-I need re-install my Win7. ::-Earn money to buy or donating. :Not musch to do today, but I'll try to analyze 006b.txt and 007c.txt script. Yeah there are a lot of words, and line too. Beside that I play LB! and Clannad, otherwise I wait for someone that i request to get LB! EX. :Ishino Merino 7:33 pm, April 25, 2010 (UTC) *'April 17, 2010' :I've just finished my exam, time to do the project again. So, here is my- to do list for today: ::- Translating Russian VN, May 9 (I don't know, I suddenly stuck at this title once I explored my research folder on my HD) ::- Adding May 9's page (if I've enough time) :The translation goes for about 78% (I get stacked at some sentences that grammatically I didn't recognize at all; well... no wonder, I've forgot my Russich... Can read just cyrillic alphabet itself didn't help at all; I must learn again the grammar syntaxes). Nonetheless... Google, Bing and Im always on my side. :Bancho Pioneer 03:22, April 17, 2010 (UTC) *'April 13, 2010' :It's been a while since my holidays, yeah actually I didin't doing anything in particulary. Except playing all of my VN collections, not much only at least 6-8. Little bit busy organizing my HDD, because I only have 160GB of HDD capacity. With that capacity I install 3 OS in my notebook, and I lost a lot of free space in my HDD so I can't place my files. Nothing to do today except playing VN, because I like it. Oh yeah maybe in May I'll having school exam, so I should study more. And if I finish my exam I'll play it again. :Ishino Merino 4:22, April 13, 2010 (UTC) *'April 8, 2010' :Ah, finaly... I've time to visit this site again (I've been absent for several days from this site, since School thingy get rid my most precious leisure time, "doing project"). Now, I've just finished my first week of mid-test. I'm here to check is everything allright with the site. I don't think I've specific to do list for this day, so... now without the dos list. :"I've been wondering, for now Phionsoft Std. have more than ten staffs to begin with... but, its just two of us (I myself and Ishino) who do the Scripting progress". - I'll need to review this at once! I'll Prepare the schedule for next meeting before the end of this month. :Bancho Pioneer 01:32, April 8, 2010 (UTC) *'April 6, 2010' :Now I'm in home and spend my holidays here, I don't have anything new except for Narcissu 2nd Side news. They have been release them withh english localizaion, and I've been check it, there are 3 translator right there. There are Haeleth, GP32, and Agilis. Yeah, I'll play it soon, since I didn't have anything to do. And to do list for today are: ::- Continuing EN reinsertion for Chapter Narcissu. ::- Playing Narcissu 2nd Side. ::- Try to analyze 0.utf Narcissu 2nd side script. ::-Upload result.txt to mediafire. ::-Updating page Narcissu 2nd Side. :They using utf as the script extension but my text editor could read and edit the file, so it didn't bother me. Except they using ponscripter, not nscripter engine for their Visual Novel. Maybe it little bit same with nscripter, but I'll try to analyze it. :Ishino Merino 4:54, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *'April 4, 2010' :New month come to us, and something new will come to us too. But I don't know what is it, but I think it's something fun. I've trip with my family in Pati, yeah little bit far than Salatiga, but I having fun right there. Not much word to say, so to do list for today are: ::- Finishing Chapter "Echo" in Narcissu. ::- Modifying some files in my 7. ::- Some stuff that I like. :Yeah that's all for today, I hope I can modify this webpage too, because I'm taking ICT speciality, but for more detail I'm taking Computer and Networking speciality. :Ishino Merino 5:59, April 4, 2010 (UTC) *'March 31, 2010' :Today my day isn't busy like last week or last month, yeah the third grader preparing for school exam so my school should prepare for it too. So I play Clannad everyday because I like it, firstly I watch the anime TV series and then read the Visual Novel. So to do list for today are: ::- Continuing EN re-insertion for 007c.txt ( I can't finish it right now cause too much words right there ) ::- Do my exam in Cisco Networking Academy :That's all, I don't have anything to do except for EN re-insertion or read Clannad or just listening music. Though I never playing game now, I prefer to read Visual Novel. :Ishino Merino 14:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) *'March 29, 2010' :Today I've something to finish off, actually I'm only downloading a Visual Novel. The file size very big 2GB, I need a long time to download the part files. And after download some of them, I gather some VN and KN (VN meaning Visual Novel, and KN refer to Kinetic Novel), and burn them to DVD as my regular backup. I need them soon when my notebook totally broken. And to do list for today are: ::- Burning DVD as my regular backup. ::- Collecting all of my VN and KN before burning. ::- Continuing my EN re-insertion for 007c.txt :That's all for today. My schedule will be free for this week, because the third grade will have a busy schedule for examination preparations. :Ishino Merino 16:20, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *'March 27, 2010' :New day for today, I was spent my time in Semarang for 10 days. Now I return to Salatiga, and I've some new friends from a forum. I can't tell you but you may search it. Now to do list for today are: ::- Doing some EN re-insertion for 007c.txt (voced story script). ::- Post something to forum. :That's all for today, I hope Narcissu Translations Project would finish soon. Because I like it so much, and now too I downloading Narcissu 3rd Die Dritte Welt (The Third World). I wonder what's the story look like, I think great story inside. :Ishino Merino 11:09, March 27. 2010 (UTC) *'March 23, 2010' :I've been spent my time in my home sweet home, nothing specially except waiting Kanon Standard Edition download progress finished. As the download still in progress I've been make a to do list for today. So there are: ::-Upload 006b.txt to mediafire, and update links in Script section. ::-Starting EN re-insertion for 007c.txt, there a lot of rows too. :So that's all, after I've finishing upload 006b.txt to the server I'll read Kanon Standard Edition. I waited the download progress a whole day. What a tiring day! :Ishino Merino 23:52, March 23, 2010 (UTC) *'March' 22, 2010 :I'm in 10 days of holiday, however it's holiday but i've schedule. Not too important but i should do it. Visiting my Junior High School and some stuff. So to do list today and tomorrow are: ::- Continuing EN re-insertion for 006b.txt, it will take a lot of time. ::- Checking typos in 006b,txt :Not too many to do list for today, cause not much time left for me in Semarang. After I'm in Salatiga i'll little bit busy. But I'll try to spare my time for EN re-insertion for 007c.txt. And too I feel happy because I've been install Kanon Original in my computer. My computer name is Integra Type-R like Narcissu 1st car.1 :Ishino Merino 15:00, March 22, 2010 (UTC) *'March 14, 2010' :This is Sunday, yet I can't get holiday time for now (a lot of task await me at the side of my dedicate Laptop Server, Nanami). I'm thinking about research assignment from Telecomunication Network subjects, maybe I'll use "File Sharing via IRC" title. Nevertheless I've something to do here, so this is my list for today: ::- Adding OpenDays pages. ::- Adding OpenDays menu on the sidebar. ::- Tidiying up a bit with the site architecture. ::- Trying some domain hosting to build Phionsoft Shopping site. :Not so much I can do for this weekend, since to much work to be handled at the same time :( :Bancho Pioneer 10:38, March 14, 2010 (UTC) *'March 11, 2010' :There aren't new from my journey of my life, so let's go to the to do list for today. There are: ::- Doing EN re-insertion for 006b.txt and 007c.txt, i don't believe there were a lot of lines there. ::- Pause my translation for Tsuki no Terasu, for temporary times, at least until EN re-insertion finished. :That's all for today, and to day too i've been completing anime TV series of AIR. Auu~ I don't understand any scene there, from episode 6 until 12. Yeah at least i still have another anime TV series to watch. So my bored feeling will go away. :Ishino Merino 15:32, March 11, 2010 (UTC) *'March 9, 2010' :Yosh, I just get back from DIY (Yogyakarta). Soon after that I've been faced with a ton of tasks from the Campus that unfortunately I must complete, so then I can't get a grip for awhile in doing the EN re-insertion (I feel bad for Ishino, he has been doing a lot for this project yet I and other Phionsoft staffs can do much). Today list are: ::- Learning "Kopi Luwak" to get JCP (JAVA Certified Programmer) degree. What?! This is nothing to do with the Project :( Kidding. ::- Seeing what I can do with the Part 4 Scripts. ::- etc (updating discussion board at VNDB and Anima pages at Wikipedia, must gain accsess to promote this Project). :Gaaooo... Telkom Institute of Technology don't give me so much tasks please! I can't do a lot of thing with my Project here. Seriously, being an ICT students you must prepare yourself to get busy (its from my personal exp. T_T). :Bancho Pioneer 13:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) *'March 7, 2010' :Today is my holidays in school, but I use my time to surfing internet and some stuff. And today too i do EN re-insertion for Narcissu Script, so to do list for today are: ::- EN re-insertion for 006c.txt and so on, I don't know when to stop. ::- Still translating Tsuki no Terasu dialogue. ::- Checking for false word or sentences in every script. :Busy in school can't stop me doing this, but in spare time i translating Tsuki no Terasu, and surfing in the web. Finding anime TV series is fun, because i didn't have anything to entertain myself. *'March 5, 2010' :It's my first time filling this sections, so i apologize if i make a mess stuff here. And today to do list are: ::- Editing Tsuki no Terasu page. ::- Translating Tsuki no Terasu dialog. ::- Upload Tsuki no Terasu screenshot after finishing the translations. :That's all for today, now i'll translating Tsuki no Terasu dialog in the early morning. And finish it as soon as possible. *'March 1, 2010' :Geez, what a busy schedule for today :( to think that I have OOP (Object Oriented Programming) assignment using JAVA due that must be collected today, so I couldn't maintain this site yesterday. Really sorry for that! Well, today to do list are: ::- Adding Tsuki no Terasu menu (page info has been added by Ishino, thank you!). ::- Updating Narcissu Side 2nd page (Ishino has gave some foundation to that page, again... thank you :D). ::- Re-inserting English scripts to the translated scripts. ::- Planning to announce the Narcissu Translation Project at Phionsoft Studios pages. ::- Doing some proofreading for 005b.txt. :I can't do so much progress for now, remembering this is such a busy week for me... yeah.. Friday I must go to Yogyakarta to attend National Electric Car Olympiad. *'February 26, 2010' :Owh, its been such a while since my last drop to this site (actually, I logged on to this site yesterday to check is everything alright but I didn't do anything in particular). Upon the compelation of Narcissus Script by dedicate translator Ishino, I turn back to this site to do something respectively severe much attention (such as: typos, grammatical error) on the Wikia pages. So here is the list once again: ::- Fixing typos using word processor (first attempt on 26th February 2010). ::- Completing the Guidelines. ::- Seeing anything wrong with the site. :Clarifying that we can't use a BOT in this site (since I can't upload the scripts here). So anything that turn with the progress calculation must be done manually, sorry for the inconvenient. *'February 12, 2010' :Actually, I login several time yesterday onwards... but not so much to be done here, still thinking about the large file scripts that I happenly have not uploaded it yet to the respective section. Maybe one of you can figure out how to de-group the script into smaller fragments so we can edit it nicely, at this very moment I've uploaded it via MF. :To do list for today (before going to the Campus): ::- Editing my user page at Wikipedia and joining WikiProject Anime and Manga. ::- Trying some limitless possibility in using a BOT to do some repeated tasks, such as: updating scripts trans status. ::- Get myself a life! (Honestly, I must contact my girl again; "Manaka I've been busy with all this thingy, hope you'll understand"). *'February 9, 2010' :Back again! Actually, I must go to the campus today... but its raining outside. I think I'll catch a cold if I force myself to go, so I decided to stay at home and doing stuffs in this site. I even dedicated my school time for my hobby, such a shame :( :And... now we go for our to do list today: ::- Learning the new environtment (still not understand; why I often get page error when opening Wikia). ::- Updating Narcissu page (the script section must be done soon, so we can start to work). ::- Editing the Logo; adding the R&D Division to Phionsoft Studios. ::- Graaaoo... (so much to be done, you'd better help me out here... Right Now!!!). : :After so much effort I have gave to this project (I'm working here nearly for 6 hours non-stop). Here is the list that I've done: ::- Uploading all the scripts (takes a lot of my time; It seems I'll got a headache after this). ::- Changing the logo (Em, cute chu~ just like toodler's Nanami Madobe; thanks to the pic source). ::- Create a Phionsoft Studios sharing folder under my MF account. *'February 7, 2010' :Hi, everyone! Sorry for the late site, still thinking the best site to be our gathering point. At least for now, I choose Wikia instead installing Media Wiki engine at my own sub domain (it'll kill me in the process). :So... here we are, our to do list: ::- Learning the new environtment (as always). ::- Updating blank pages. ::- Editing the menu; adding the Narcissu Side 2nd post. ::- Em... (so much to do, you'd better help me out here).